Zombies
Zombies (ゾンビ), also known as the Undead, are a creature commonly depicted in most known types of media in Horror genres. They are former humans, infected by a certain agent that is highly contagious and can spread from person to person. Once that human transforms into a zombie, they develop the lust for human flesh and cause mayhem with their destructive nature and life threatening, zombie-causing agents. ''Lollipop Chainsaw '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION' Anatomy Shared Characteristics UNDER CONSTRUCTION Patterned Behaviors UNDER CONSTRUCTION Physical Properties Methods of Infection UNDER CONSTRUCTION General Abilities UNDER CONSTRUCTION Gaseous Fumes UNDER CONSTRUCTION Notable Figures Zombies All the zombies in the game possess varying degrees of intelligence. As opposed to the average Hollywood zombie, which is mute, the zombies in the game retain their vocal chords, as such, they can talk. They are portrayed as conceited and trash-talking creatures, often using vulgar phrases such as "Let me fuck your father!" and other phrases which are humorous, such as "It's nearly nine o'clock, you should go home!" The zombies are unique as opposed to other zombies in Hollywood in that they can recognize former allies and will still aim to kill them, such as when Mr. Fitzgibbon recognizes Juliet as one of his former students. Some zombies appear to be more dim-witted than others, i.e. the ones at the O'Bannon Farm, who are portrayed as immensely obese and sluggish. Likewise, the zombies in San Romero city are faster, slimmer and more agile and cunning. Most zombies in film will simply blunder through barriers or, upon realizing their route is blocked, will stumble mindlessly around beside the barrier until a human victim comes their way. The zombies Swan created were cunning and intelligent such as when a troop see Juliet over the rooftop, they run downstairs and onto the alley to catch her, and there are zombies exercising on the gym treadmills, waiting for Juliet to appear so they can try to kill her. Necromancers Necromancers are humans who have control over conjuring, communicating with, and summoning the undead. Whether or not this is an inherited ability a human is born with or something that they learn over time is unclear. So far, the only known necromancer is Swan, who became vengeful and used his abilities to break the barrier between the Human World and the Rotten World. The Dark Purveyors As is seen in-game, Swan summons five zombies to Earth from the Rotten World. As informed by Sensei Morikawa, it is said that the Rotten World is full of zombies, these in which Swan has summoned by ritual. Unlike most zombies in games or in the media, the Dark Purveyors posses powers that go beyond the limits of an expected zombie. The Dark Purveyors are the most powerful and intelligent zombies seen in the game. As said by Swan, the zombies are capable of "rotting" anything in their path, transforming them into the undead. Each Dark Purveyor possesses a unique power of that is determined by their music genre. Each boss is also capable of counter-attacking each of Juliet's Chainsaw attacks, making them more difficult to kill. They are used as a sacrifice in order to summon a final zombie of the name Killabilly which is to reach Swan's goal to annihilate all of humanity. Quotes UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trophies/Achievements UNDER CONSTRUCTION References UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia *There are three different methods to transform a human into a zombie, some of which may be exclusive to Lollipop Chainsaw: **The spread of hazardous fumes that originate from the Rotten World. **Spreading an agent through lethal bites on the host's body. **Attacking a target until the victim succumbs to death, then into reanimation. *On certain images or Japanese Lollipop Chainsaw ''magazines, there appears to be two African-American zombies noted for their prominent Afros and white cut-outs. It appears that they were meant to take part in the Zombie Album, but were possibly removed for unknown reasons. *In the censored version of the game exclusive to Japan, the blood of the zombies will be replaced with Sparkles and a Glittery substance when a body part is dismembered. Gallery '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION' zombies1.jpg|Zombies from the trailer Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Zombies.png|Braaaains!! Josephine full size.JPG|A cheerleader zombie Anastasia full size.JPG|A nerdy zombie Alexander full size.JPG|An athletic zombie Wesley full size.JPG|A teenage zombie David full size.JPG|An elderly zombie Roberta full size.JPG|An educating zombie Samantha full size.JPG|A rocker zombie Marie full size.JPG|Another example of an elderly zombie Jack full size.JPG|An animal zombie Peter full size.JPG|A farmer zombie Zed 2.JPG|Concept art of Zed Vikk full size.JPG|Concept art of Vikke Mariska full size.JPG|Concept art of Mariska Josey in a Pink Robe.JPG|Concept art of Josey Lewis Legend full size.JPG|Concept art of Lewis Legend Killabilly full size.JPG|Concept art for Killabilly See Also Zombie Album Category:EnemiesCategory:San Romero High School StudentsCategory:ZombiesCategory:CharactersCategory:Elder CharactersCategory:Teachers